1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of exercise devices. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable an exercise apparatus for balance and strength training for example that may include a moving pivot exercise interface that enables balanced push-up and standing oriented exercises and extensible elements that enable pull oriented exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise devices that enable users to perform push and pull oriented exercises are known to exist. Some devices require that the user balance while exercising. Devices that require that a user balance during exercise generally cannot be configured to disable this required balance feature. In addition there are no known devices that utilize a moving pivot element as known devices are arched or utilize a fixed position roller for example in the middle of the exercise device. Hence, for a given tilt of the exercise device, force and hence torque on both sides of the exercise device remains the same. There are also no known devices that enable a moving pivot element that changes the balance point over a two-dimensional space or even three-dimensional space having vertical offsets or patterns.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,253,996 shows an arched device with a roller as per FIGS. 6-7 that allows only one type of balance exercise.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,862,768 shows a balance device with a concave pivot space that enables only one exercise and which is to large to easily transport.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,330,399 shows an arched device with a fixed pivot area that does not enable a pivot element to move in relation to the device and hence the force required on each side of the device to balance is equal. The apparatus is arched and is to large to easily transport.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,897,474 shows a fixed pivot element device that allows for only one type of balance type exercise.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 6,872,175 shows a balance type device with a fixed pivot element that requires a large air chamber and which is too large to easily transport.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for an exercise apparatus for balance and strength training.